


It's So Hard

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Past Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is grieving when an unsuspected visitor lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Hard

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompts black, sigh, memory, tea kettle, and whisper. Also incorporating several prompt quotes I've had saved up.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters herein. I make no money from this. The ending contains lyrics from Boyz II Men's “It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday”. That song is owned by people other than myself. I just borrowed it.

She knew she needed to clean off the mantle, but she couldn't bring herself to touch the things there. The pictures of a happier time almost mocked her as they smiled and waved out at her. She turned her back to them with a sigh. She would never get that life back.

The tea kettle in the kitchen whistled and she walked slowly towards it. She bustled about the room making herself a cup, trying to distract herself. When that failed, she stood near the sink and gazed out of the window there. She fought back the memory of the last time she had stood in that same spot. She had been waiting for **him** to come home. Instead her brother had arrived, carrying the news that he had been killed. The Savior of the Wizarding World finished off after everything he'd been through by something as mundane as a rampaging quintaped.

She closed her eyes, comforted slightly by the blackness there. She stood as still as a statue for a very long time, secretly hoping that when she opened her eyes she would find that it had all been a nightmare. But she'd had this same hope every time she'd closed her eyes since Ron had told her what happened. “It's real,” she whispered to herself. “It's really happened.”

She opened her eyes and was shocked to see a figure standing by the garden gate. It moved toward her house and she knew from the way it moved who it was. The mug shattered upon the floor, its contents spreading in all directions, much like the broken pieces of her life. She stormed out the back door of her house and shouted at the approaching person, “No! You are **not** welcome here!”

The figure raised empty hands in a gesture of surrender, at odds with the words spoken defiantly, “I have **nothing** to apologize for!”

She fumed, searching her pockets for her wand, eyes never leaving the face of the person before her. She was unarmed, but that didn't matter to her. She moved quickly forward and slapped the unwanted visitor. “He'd been done with you for a **long** time, Draco.”

Draco hadn't even flinched when she'd hit him but her words made him do so. His gaze dropped to the ground between them before spoke, “Some people are meant to be in love, but not love each other.”

She glared at him, fuming even more. “He **didn't** love you.”

Draco looked up at her again. “He did, Ginny. At some point he did.”

“No,” she stated confidently. “He almost loved you. Almost.”

Draco inclined his head in a slight bow, “That may be true.”

She continued to glare at the man. “What are you doing here?”

“Harry left something with me all those years ago. I thought, now he's gone, that I should pass it on to you.” He paused. “After all, I grieved him before, you're grieving him now.” He held out a piece of well-worn folded parchment.

She took it without looking down at it and watched as Draco simply turned and walked away. She looked down only when he was out of sight. It was a letter. She stared at the parchment without opening it as she made her way back into her house. She absentmindedly made her way back to the living room. She sat on the couch across from the picture covered mantle and took a deep breath before unfolding the parchment and reading the letter.  
__

_My love,_

_How do I say goodbye to what we had? The good times that made us laugh outweigh the bad. I thought we'd get to see forever, but forever's gone away. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_I don't know where this road is going to lead. All I know is where we've been and what we've been through. If we get to see tomorrow I hope it's worth all the wait. And I'll take with me the memories to be my sunshine after the rain. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_Goodbye,_  
H  


Ginny held the letter to her heart in a tight hug as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
